


A Tower Firmly Set

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Codywan Week 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Family, M/M, Oblivious CC-2224 | Cody, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Cody knocks on the door of the wizard's tower, as he had done every Taungsday since he'd worked up the courage to find out what supposedly frightening and unnatural fellow lived there. The wizard welcomes him, as he had done every Taungsday since he'd worked up the courage to find out what supposedly frightening and unnatural fellow lived there.And then the wizard introduces him to his family. It seems that getting into trouble is genetic.(Codywan Week Day 6: Fantasy)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Codywan Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852021
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	A Tower Firmly Set

Cody knocked on the door to the wizard’s tower, as he had done every Taungsday since he had worked up the courage to see what supposedly frightening and unnatural fellow lived here. As usual, the stone guardians on either side of the door turned their heads toward him to see who he was, and when he was recognized, the door swung open without anyone being there behind it.

The guardians were magic. The door trick was actually a rope and pulley system operated by the guardian on the left.

He stood just inside the door while he waited for his eyes to adjust. A large mouse ambled by, sweeping with a tiny broom as it went. Magic.

“HELLO CODY!” a voice emanated from everywhere. “PLEASE COME UP TO THE THIRD FLOOR, THERE IS SOMEONE HERE I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET.”

Surprisingly, the voice from all directions was not magic. The wizard had hidden pipes throughout the walls that ended in several bell-shaped flower decorations throughout the tower. When a person spoke into one of the flowers, their voice would carry through the pipes to all of the other flowers, making it seem like a voice was coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once.

Cody once asked the wizard why he had created all these odd pranks and tricks. The wizard had given him a pretend-annoyed look and told him that they were supposed to deter nosy visitors and they had worked very well until Cody had come along.

With a huff, Cody made his way up to the third floor. Personally, he thought that building in such a way, with one room on each floor, was awfully impractical. The wizard wasn’t getting any younger, and as Cody got older, the damage his body had taken during the war would no doubt make it more difficult for him to get up and down the stairs himself.

The wizard had given him an inexplicably fond look when he’d explained that, and had told him that when such a time came, they could move into a new house together, one with all of the accommodations that Cody could possibly want.

Cody had no idea why the wizard would want to move into a house with him, but he supposed it  _ would  _ be nice to never climb stairs when his bones ached and his ankle clicked painfully. Hell, if he complained about it now, he’d bet that the wizard would have a solution by next Taungsday. He didn’t want to do that yet. He could still deal with the ankle just fine. And he wasn’t ready to move in with the wizard. He still enjoyed talking to the other people in town.

He could hear quiet chatter as he approached the third floor. It stopped when he knocked at the door before turning the knob and letting himself in.

The wizard was already on his feet, coming to greet him.

“Cody!” he said warmly, gripping Cody’s rerebraces—no, his arms, he didn’t wear armor anymore—in welcome.

“Hello, Ben,” Cody said with a small smile. “I have some rolls and jam for you, from Boil and Numa.”

“You really  _ must  _ bring them over at some point,” the wizard says.

“Numa’s thoroughly convinced that a dragon lives here and will eat her if she gets close,” Cody said dryly. “I don’t think I could get her to come even at knifepoint.”

The wizard had the decency to look chastened. It was _ , _ after all,  _ his _ fault that people thought there was a dragon that protected the tower.

There was a polite cough from behind them.

“Cody! Come meet my family!” Ben said, giving his arms another squeeze and then turning back to the room at large.

Another man stood to say hello. He was young and dark-haired, and he had a scar over his eye, much like Cody’s brother Wolffe. This man, though, seemed to have been fortunate enough not to lose his eye.

“So this is Cody, huh?” the man said, offering a hand. “I must say, I’m pleased to finally meet you.”

“The honor is mine,” Cody said, taking it. 

Then, realizing that the man’s hand didn’t feel anything like flesh, he glanced down in confusion. The hand was made of metal and wood, and yet it curled around his own hand much like a flesh hand would.

“Is it magic or mechanical?” Cody asked automatically. Then, realizing how rude the question might be, he stuttered out an apology.

“It’s mechanical!” the man said, delighted. “I made it myself. This one’s too basic to do much besides simple gripping, but I’ve messed around with it enough that I can write with it too. I have other, better ones at home, but I keep a few just-okay ones for travel because inevitably something happens to them while I’m about.”

“It’s very impressive,” Cody said.

“This is my brother, Anakin,” Ben said, and that name seemed incredibly familiar, not that he could place it. “And his wife, Padmé, and Luke and Leia, their children.”

“I’m honored to meet you all,” Cody said.

He had never met Ben’s family before, and yet he had a distinct impression that someone was missing. It was a silly thought, but Cody had learned to spot things like that. He saw it too often in his comrades back in the war.

He wondered who in this family had died, that their absence was so pronounced.

He couldn’t dwell on that for long, however, because Luke ran up to him and made grabby hands. Bewildered, Cody passed the basket of bread and jam to Anakin and picked the boy up.

“Can I start calling you Uncle Cody now?” Luke asked.

Cody was now even more confused. “I suppose if you want to?” he said. “Why would you want to call me Uncle Cody in the first place? You don’t even know me.”

“I don’t  _ yet _ , but you’re gonna marry Uncle Ben and move in with us eventually. You should just hurry up about it so he stops being sad and hiding in his tower.”

Cody...didn’t know what to say about that.

Ben choked and then spluttered. Anakin hid a grin. Padmé sighed.

Leia put her hands on her hips and said, “Luke! Mom said telling people the future is  _ rude _ and you’re not supposed to do it!”

“I don’t see how it can be rude if it makes everyone be happy faster,” Luke pouted.

“So I’m guessing that being a wizard is something that runs in the family?” Cody asked Anakin and Ben, deciding to ignore what just happened.

“That’s not exactly—”

“Pretty much,” Anakin said. “Having visions of possible futures also runs in the family. You can be trained out of it—Obi-Wan was—but I’ve always found them useful, so I’m letting the kids decide if they want to be trained out of them or not.”

“Obi-Wan?” Cody asked, catching the slip.

Anakin froze. “Uh—that’s—Obi-Wan’s my oldest brother!” he stuttered out.

“Relax, Anakin,” Ben said. “Cody knows me, he’s just being a menace.”

Ben had changed his name and sought a life of solitude after the war. It had only been sheer coincidence that they’d ever come back into each other’s lives. If Numa hadn’t asked Cody to track down his former squadmate, he would never have known that Ben was even alive.

“Not sure that’s a very good lie, either,” Cody joked. “Ben doesn’t really seem the type to be a middle child.”

Ben looked at him, puzzled. “But I  _ am _ a middle child,” he said.

“You? No way!” Cody said.

“My oldest brother, Feemor, has been a traveling sage for longer than Anakin has been alive, and my brother Xanatos…” Ben gave a pained look. “...died, when I was thirteen.”

“I’m sorry,” Cody said.

Ben shook his head. “It’s still a bad lie, though, Anakin,” he said solemnly. “Feemor would  _ hate  _ being mixed up with me.”

Anakin scoffed. “Yeah, because he spends all his time making friends and you spend all your time trying to scare people off.”

Ben frowned at him. “I’m not letting you have any of my rolls if you’re going to be mean.”

“Cody gave the basket to me, they’re my rolls now.”

“Can  _ I _ have a roll Uncle Ben please?”

“Of course, dear.”

Cody grinned. It had been so long since he’d seen Ben acting like this. He’s always been a troublemaker, but he hadn’t seen him with such joy in his demeanor since near the start of the war. It weighed heavily on his shoulders both during and after, as he tried to make peace with the horror of having nearly everyone he cared for die under his command.

Cody decided then and there that he’d do whatever he must in order to get Ben’s family back into his life on a regular basis.

Rolls were passed out and conversation was made to catch everyone up on what had happened since the end of the war. Cody learned of Squire Ahsoka, and how she’d been formally adopted by Anakin and Padmé after the war. She wasn’t so much a daughter to them as a little sibling, and the adoption certificate reflected that, as did the way Luke and Leia called her Auntie Ahsoka.

“So where is Ahsoka?” Ben asked. “I’ll admit I’d be quite happy to see her again. The last time we met she was barely fourteen.”

The mood suddenly took a turn towards something gloomy. Cody suddenly realized who was notably absent.

“She’s gone missing,” Anakin said. “I have an idea of what happened and where I need to go, but…it’s dangerous. I know you’ve sworn never to take up a sword again—and I’m not asking you too, I promise!—but if I’m right about this, there could be considerable backlash.”

“We came here to warn you,” Padmé added. “Saving Ahsoka may put the rest of our family in danger.”

“I also wanted to ask a favor,” Anakin said, not meeting Ben’s eyes. “I was wondering if you could watch over Luke and Leia, while Padmé and I get Ahsoka back. I obviously can’t bring them into certain danger, but I don’t trust the safety of our home.”

Ben gripped his brother’s hands. “Of course, Anakin,” he said. “I will protect them to the fullest extent of my ability.”

“I’ll help,” Cody said suddenly. “Ben may have sworn not to take up arms again, but I’ve made no such promises.”

“Thank you,” Anakin said, with such relief that it pained Cody to think that he might have believed they’d choose any other option.

Ben also decided it would be prudent to tell Feemor to watch out for himself, since he, too, was family. He released the messenger bird at twilight. The birds were something that Cody didn’t know if it was magic or natural. With the way that Ben always seemed to get along with animals, it could honestly be either.

Padmé and Anakin set off at dawn, leaving the children in the care of Cody and Ben. As he bounced a half-asleep Leia in his arms, Cody realized that he was about to be spending far more time than just an hour on Taungsday at the wizard’s tower. He also realized that he should probably tell Boil that, before he started rallying people to come lay siege to the tower in an effort to “save” Cody. Maybe Boil could give some helpful advice. He’d been caring for Numa for years now, surely he’d know more about taking care of children than Cody and Ben would.

Considering that he’d spent all of yesterday and last night at the tower, Cody decided he should probably head off to visit Boil  _ very  _ soon. Once he’d put Leia down to sleep, he donned his cloak and bid the wizard farewell. He would return soon. Nothing was going to get between him and Ben’s family.

It was time to don his armor.


End file.
